


teenie meanies

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [71]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Daddy Cas, Hospitals, M/M, Papa Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finger puppets shouldn't be so amusing to a grown-ass man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	teenie meanies

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #34: Puppets

“Papa, look what I got!”

Dean’s face broke into a beaming smile as his sunspot of a daughter barreled into the room, intricate braid bouncing against her back. Cas followed on her heels, only just fast enough to catch her and set her _gently_ on the bed before she could swing her uncoordinated body up and jostle the cast.

Posy was unfazed. She giggled at Daddy’s hands on her waist, then stuck her own out, fingers wiggling in Dean’s face. “See? They’re cool!”

As far as Dean could tell, they were supposed to be finger puppets. He’d seen them before, of course, but these weren’t the bunny or kitty variety he would’ve expected. Instead they were hard and plastic and a little ugly, tiny monster faces roaring up at him with maws full of mismatched teeth.

“Wow, those _are_ pretty cool,” he agreed, only half for her benefit. He kind of wanted to steal one from her and stick it childishly on his own finger. “Where’d you get them?”

“Daddy put quarters in the machine,” Posy chirped, making herself at home against his chest. When she wasn’t in any danger of accidentally kicking his cast, Dean looked over at his husband with both eyebrows raised. Cas hated getting those capsule toys, griping about how they always ended up abandoned on the floor for bare feet to trod on. The other man only offered up a shrug, pulling a chair over to sit at his bedside. Dean took it to mean their daughter must have looked especially downtrodden this morning; it was Dean’s third morning in the hospital.

“Daddy’s a cool guy, huh?” Dean murmured, accepting Cas’ hand gratefully when it was offered, bringing the knuckles to his lips. He was as eager to get out of here as they were, so done with the sterile environment and the shitty food, not to mention the severe lack of his family at his side.

Cas smiled down at him, squeezing around his fingers. 


End file.
